bling1907fandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:ResetIn321
Welcome! Hi Bling1907 -- we're excited to have Bling1907 Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro nice!!! is the story about your escape from raccoon? Can i be the second main character? How about the story is where we first meet and you join the UBCS.-JosephFrost0304 You? You're another survivor from Raccoon City.Goverment wanted you to work with me in a Tanker Infiltriaton(Tanker Incident,MGS2)After that,you and I found lots Umbrella files and start the UBCS.Whaddya say?-Bling1907 okay. That sounds good. But your not the co-founder. But you are the most loyal member. You are now the second in command of the UBCS! P.S. can you make me a admin?-JosephFrost0304 Of course but how?-Bling1907 how. Go to the special user rights page.-JosephFrost0304. P.S. Nice new pic of me=D thanks.-Bling1907 I think i'm an admin now! Thanks!-JosephFrost0304 who who would win in a fist fight, you, or forerunner?-user:JosephFrost0304 on real? i!i do kick a** on a bar fight.-Bling1907 your 21 you can't drink beer!-user:JosephFrost0304 don't tell anyone but i drink a bit..:D-Bling1907 I just looked it up. The drinking age is 21! I thought it was 7.... man, i started way to early:D-user:JosephFrost0304 damn right!:D-Bling1907 Who would win in a fist fight to the death, Me and you fighting GunFreak and Forerunner.-user:JosephFrost0304 But write out how you think it would play out on the Killing Spree page. Example: Joseph back hands Forerunner across the face while Bling bashed a pool stick over gunfreaks head!:D HA! Just to let ypu know i'm done talking with forerunner and gunfreak. I just don't wanna get in more trouble than i already am. But you can still do the Killing spree thing. P.S. Forerunner is only 13 years old!:D-user:JosephFrost0304 o rly?!13?!how'd you learn that?!-Bling1907 Check out his user page on wikia.com.-JosephFrost0304. Also, did your nephew ever end up playing? my nephew?! long time..BTW Axel's back!:S-Bling1907 I saw. Go to the Axel's back page on ubcsgame.wikia.com and we will start the fight!-JosephFrost0304